Manjuu Magic
by moor
Summary: The Precepts have given young Emperor Ryuuki a special challenge: Prove to his people he can lead them and provide for them like a father...and he's to make extensive use of Consort Kou! Ryuuki rises to the challenge...with the manjuu of love!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Manjuu Magic  
**Series: **Saiunkoku Monogatari, Season One  
**Chars: **Mainly Shuurei/Ryuuki, some Shuurei/Seiran & other main cast**  
Genre: **Humour/Romance/Gen  
**Rating: **PG-13?  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own KokuMono!  
**AN: ** This story takes place during the time Shuurei worked as Ryuuki's 'tutor' in the palace… and I took a few liberties. Apologies to anyone who's quite attentive to canon!

* * *

WEEK ONE

Grand Guardian Shou Taishi stood with his arms folded behind his back, looking out over the capital from the balcony of the Sages' Tower. He hid a smile as he sensed the Emperor's frown behind him.

"You're expecting 'great things' of Us by the end of the month?" repeated Ryuuki. He was tempted to glare at the sly man before him.

"Yes, we are," added Sa Taiho, setting his teacup down gently on the table at which he was seated. He was surrounded by books and scrolls about the Imperial genealogy. "Your Consort has helped you a great deal; we've all noticed the improvement from your old, lazy ways." Ryuuki twitched at this, insulted, but Sou Taifu interjected before he could reply.

"You need to show the people of Saiunkoku how much you've changed," advised the burly, grizzled military man as he carefully fingered a delicate children's toy. "Show them how great a leader you are. You're responsible for them as a General would be to his troops; as a father would be to his family. How you've learned new skills and are now brave, fruitful, productive. These skills and qualities would also impress your Imperial Consort, your Highness…" He paused, letting the meaning of the last sentence sink in with his listener, and pretended to not notice the small toy duck in his massive, calloused hand. Behind the Emperor, Kouyuu and Shuei glanced at each other and groaned internally; the old buzzards were about as subtle as dung heaps in the summer swelter.

"And why the end of the month?" continued Ryuuki, carefully watching the old men.

"Plenty of time to practice and have Consort Kou assist you!" grinned Shou Taishi knowingly, hands tucked into his sleeves in front of him. He faced the young Emperor now, "I'm sure you'll be able to do your ancestors proud, your Highness," he added meaningfully.

"And it doesn't necessarily have to be Consort Kou—any woman of good breeding would do, really," interrupted Sa Taiho gently, but hopefully. "I happen to know some lovely— _ow! _" He glared at Shou Taishi who'd magically appeared behind him, grinning forcefully (and was that mildly threatening, too?) down at him.

Eyebrows furrowed, the Emperor glanced at the two odd old men. Something fishy was going on here, he decided.

"At the end of the month, we'll celebrate the announcement of your new _productive _ leadership to the nobles and ministers to reassure them and the populace of your responsible, _family-like _ protectiveness towards them," repeated Shou Taishi, hands gripping Sa Taihou's shoulders in a friendly manner—his white knuckles gleamed in camaraderie, in fact. The seated man smiled and nodded, wincing in support.

"With Consort Kou," grumbled Sou Taifu from his position at the table.

"And you have 'great expectations' of Us for this announcement," muttered Ryuuki a third time, turning away. "Fine, We'll speak with Consort Kou this evening. But no interfering!" he suddenly called back at the hopeful-looking Guardians. The Sages smiled and waved innocently at him as he stalked off, still mumbling something about 'weird old men and their plots,' Shuei and Kouyuu following silently behind him.

xXxXxXx

"—We just don't always understand what those old geezers are trying to do with their little intrigues and plots—and Sou Taifu's going mad now, too! Did you see him playing with that little toy duck, of all things?" The youngest of the men stomped down the hall away from the Sages in a childish huff, all imperial decorum forgotten. A few paces behind him, Kouyuu pushed his greenish hair back from his face in irritation while Shuei shrugged noncommittally. They were used to their ruler's tantrums.

As they rounded a corner on their way back through the palace, however, Kouyuu grabbed the still-complaining Emperor and held him back.

"Shh, Your Highness," interrupted Shuei's silky voice for Kouyuu, who looked just about ready to throttle the nation's immature leader, "listen."

"—all I'd ever want is a kind man," sighed one servant to her colleague as they cleaned a nearby vase, out of sight of the men. "Though I admit a handsome face wouldn't be so bad to wake up to, either!"

The women giggled as they continued gossiping.

"Children would be wonderful, if I had a man," added another enviously.

"I'll take two men—one to cook and one to clean!" joked a third woman, and they all laughed harder as they left the room, following the hallway away from the eavesdropping men.

Kouyuu released the Emperor and looked ready to make a comment about gossipy servants and good-for-nothing women, but Shuei clamped a hand over his mouth, silencing him. The military official looked confidently at the young leader, and asked smoothly, "do you understand the Sages' advice now, your Highness?" Kouyuu struggled fiercely under Shuei's grip, but Ryuuki didn't notice—he was thoughtfully looking in the direction the servants had exited.

A moment later, the pale young man brightened, a smile transforming his surly, confused expression to one of joy and anticipation. "A-ha! We think we know exactly how to please Shuurei and the people now!" His cheeks were pink with excitement as he looked back at his close friends. "Thank you both—we'll see you tomorrow!" With that he rushed off in the direction of the Imperial Harem, enthusiastically calling, "Shuurei! Shuurei!"

Releasing Kouyuu once the Emperor was out of range, Shuei allowed himself a small smile as he rubbed a hand over his face wearily.

"Jerk! Don't do that to me! How dare you? And what have you done—that idiot Emperor probably doesn't have a clue what the Sages meant! What'll we do then?" raged the impatient scholar, pacing back and forth before jabbing a finger in Shuei's chest to emphasize the last point.

"Now, now. Children shouldn't meddle in the affairs of grown-ups," evaded the dark-haired man cryptically with a glance at his colleague. He smirked before adding, "though if you're interested, the next time I head out to see Kochou, you're welcome to join me and we'll see about you entering the ranks of 'grown men'—"

This of course infuriated Kouyuu who proceeded to rifle off a morality-lecture to his counterpart, the tirade effectively distracting the scholar while the two made their way back to Court.

"You're debauched! You corrupting, amoral, goat—"

Shuei prayed the geezers knew what they were doing…

xXxXxXx

"I think you'd do well to temper your gluttony, your Highness," remarked Shuurei tightly as Ryuuki ate another bun. Really, it had to be the fourth in a row and he showed no signs of stopping. She put down her embroidery in a small drawer in a stand in her palace residence and sighed. It was too late to argue with the exhausting man, anyway.

Waving her serving-women away for the night, Shuurei poured him and herself the last of the tea and tried to ignore the Emperor's thoughtful gaze as it rested on the gentle features of her face.

He picked up another bun and held it in front of him a moment.

"We're glad you made these for us," he smiled over at her openly. Surprised at the compliment, Shuurei bowed her head away and nodded slightly, making an affirmative noise in her throat and hoping her blush didn't extend beyond her cheeks.

"I had to sneak away to make them at home since I'm not allowed access to the kitchens here," _anymore _, "so make sure they don't go to waste—and I mean that you're to share them, not eat them all yourself in one night!" she ordered, removing the tray from his reach as he went for another. With a sullen twist of his mouth, he withdrew his hand. She primly looked away. In actuality, his compliment had been well-received by its intended, and she was just trying to downplay his praise and her resulting blush.

"Thank you very much for making them," he returned sincerely. "We weren't expecting them and they're a wonderful surprise—we'll even share them with Seiran and the others," he offered cheerfully.

"Really, you're like a rich man spoiling his friends or family sometimes," she admonished lightly in jest, but paused when she saw the Emperor's eyes light with excitement. Oh no. "Eh?" she asked, perplexed at the look.

"Shuurei, you're brilliant! That's exactly what we'll do!" he cried happily, bouncing like a young boy. He rushed around the table and grabbed her in a crushing embrace.

"Wait-- hey, put me down! Your Highness! Emperor! Ryuuki!"

"Come on, we're going! We need to practice!" not-explained the enthusiastic young man, dragging his protesting Consort behind him by the hand. He gave her soft fingers a quick squeeze from his calloused ones, trying to reassure her.

Feeling his grip on her hand tighten, though, Shuurei only panicked further.

"Where are we going? What's got into you? Would you stop for one minute and— _argh! Seiran, help! Where are you? The Emperor's gone mad!_"

Stumbling after the determined young man, Shuurei felt herself pulled out of her wonderful suite and back to the main palace, completely certain the leader of her nation had finally lost his last marble. She knew her brother-guardian was always near at hand, but somehow he didn't seem to be interested in making himself known that night.

Following at a discreet distance in the shadows, Seiran shook his head and chuckled softly at the delightful antagonism between his Highness and her Ladyship. Of course, it wasn't his place to interfere with the Sages' 'guidance' and the Emperor's diligence… within reason. _But seeing __**him **__ so close to her…_ His hand idled over the hilt of his sword unconsciously.

He stayed close enough to keep them in sight and safe keeping, however—not that he didn't trust his younger brother, but a young man was a young man, and young men definitely had intentions beyond baking when cooking.

xXxXxXx

"No, use your hands like this," instructed Shuurei patiently after they'd successfully infiltrated the kitchens. Luckily, the usual staff were absent. She demonstrated the dough-kneading movement again, more slowly, so Ryuuki could imitate.

"It's sticky," he noted. "Is it always like this?"

"It'll get easier, with more practice. We just need to cook them in the steam basket for a little while, now. You've been a good student, I'm proud of you," she remarked, a little surprised at his eagerness to learn how to bake the manjuu buns. Her curiosity got the better of her as he continued. "But what makes this a 'brilliant idea'? Why did you want to learn?"

Her attentive student grinned at her from behind a heavily-floured face—and robes… and if she hadn't insisted on tying it back for him in a top-knot prior to starting, likely would have been his hair, too. His tone was more serious, however.

"The Great Precepts told Us we were expected to have 'great accomplishments' to show Our citizens and advisors by the end of the month, to reassure them We could provide for them and demonstrate our dedication to Saiunkoku as a 'family' man," he recited, pausing to look at the dough a moment. "They want Us to make our ancestors proud and reassure the populace—and they thought you were doing an impressive job, too, Shuurei," he added quickly, noting her increasingly anxious expression. "They thought you'd really help Us become a 'great' man!"

Eyebrow twitching mildly, Shuurei smiled through clenched teeth. "They did, did they? Did they happen to mention anything else? More specific to this 'great accomplishment' and their… _expectations _?" she ground out, removing the cover of the steamer and sliding the basket of dough in to cook.

Ryuuki paused for a moment to reflect.

"Ah!" he snapped back happily, remembering. "Sa Taiho said a woman of any noble, good breeding would do! Yes! But We prefer Shuurei's company and teaching. Oh! Shuurei, are you alright?" he exclaimed when she slammed the lid overtop of the buns, seething.

"Oh-hohohoho!" she laughed sweetly, forcing her pale fingers to release the steamer handle. "How clumsy! I'm fine." _Why those meddlesome old…_ "But how does my helping you bake manjuu buns satisfy the Precepts?" she asked him curiously. She was missing the link between the two puzzles somewhere – Ryuuki's baking and the Precepts' obvious attempts at procuring an heir.

"We'll be a good father to Our people if We can provide for them to eat!" exclaimed Ryuuki proudly, a small amount of flour going _'poof!'_ in the air before him as he proudly held up the dough.

The sound of a man coughing as if trying to smother a laugh leaked through the doorway into the kitchen, but they ignored it. (Seiran covered his mouth with his hand and hoped he hadn't been too loud.)

The young woman appraised the confident man before her before she, too, gave in and laughed. _He'll frustrate those old busybodies and spite them better than I could ever do, and unintentionally, too! s_he marveled, leaning on the counter for support and trying to hold her sides together.

"Isn't this a good plan?" he asked, seeking her praise. "Shuurei, are you sure you're alright? Shuurei? Will you help? We want to become a better man, for Saiunkoku," he intoned sincerely. _For you_, spoke his eyes.

Giddy at the prospect of pulling one over on the intrusive, conniving Sages, Shuurei's eyes gleamed with determination as she grabbed Ryuuki's hands tightly within her own. "Let's do our best to impress them, your Highness! We'll practice every night if we have to!"

"Shuurei," he said in a happy, quiet voice, pulling her to him. _I'm so lucky to have a woman so devoted to her country by my side_, he thought, grateful.

"Ryuuki," she sighed, only protesting a little at the close contact between their light—though now, quite filthy from cooking—robes. _I'm so lucky to have such a clueless 'husband' when dealing with the Sages' manipulations in such matters_, she conceded in relief.

Leaning against the wall just outside the doorway, Seiran wondered ruefully how much rest he'd manage over the next several weeks while his charges would be so 'diligent'…

WEEK 2

The Emperor stifled a yawn as he held council over the results of a recent investigation into salt-smuggling in a far-reaching province. His Ministers and Advisors surrounded his dais in Court. He and Shuurei had been baking almost every night—but he vowed to keep up his hard work until he perfected his new skills.

The ministers occasionally mumbled to themselves about the Emperor's lowered alertness—but no one dared gossip. Yet.

xXxXxXx

Shusui looked up from the tray of tea and snacks Kourin had recently left them, peering over at her ladyship and remarked, "is everything all right, my Lady Shuurei? That's the sixth time this morning you've stretched to 'wake yourself up'! You're normally so full of energy – are you not well?" she asked in concern. She didn't dare bully the Consort to take a nap, but she was surprised – Shuurei wasn't the type to laze about as she'd been the past several mornings. She'd barely played her erhu at all…

"Oh! Everything's fine, fine!" waved Shuurei, stifling another yawn. "Don't worry, it's just been very busy, these past few nights," the dark-haired woman evaded, hoping her reassurances would be enough to discourage further inquisition. She mentally sighed as her attendant smiled comfortingly at her and nodded, returning to her latest attempt at embroidery; a lily. It resembled like a yeti.

The young woman sipped at her stronger-than-usual tea, her thoughts wandering to the kitchen escapades she'd become accustomed to. Her stupid 'husband' still couldn't mix the dough properly. On the plus side, he had managed to successfully measure the water—after an hour.

She felt her shoulders slump in anticipation-- they'd be at it again that evening, she was sure of it.

xXxXxXx

The sous-chef checked the inventory again—and concluded it wasn't just his imagination. The imperial stores and kitchens were definitely a little lower-stocked than he'd expected.

Shrugging his shoulders, he made his way back to report everyone would have to pull up his socks and measure a little more accurately, since the Emperor wouldn't appreciate waste. _Er, rather, head Consort Kou would not_, he corrected himself with mild embarrassment, remembering the one time she'd visited the kitchens. It was like being routed by an invading force: an invading force of efficient experts. Her re-organization had turned the entire cooking staff into resourceful, budgeting tacticians—but they'd had to draw the line at her actually cooking alongside them, as it would have caused a scandal. ("A noble woman, cooking? At the palace?!") They'd been forced to ban her from the cooking premises, to prevent her family, and the Emperor, from losing face.

Returning to the head chef, the servant made his report and went back to his duties, temporarily forgetting the provision levels.

xXxXxXx

"…I know, it looks like Consort Kou's robes are being dragged through a bakery mishap!" commented one of the laundry women to another, massaging the fine silk with a delicate detergent. She clucked her tongue as she hung the next garment up, ready to be cleaned. "What could she be doing to get into this state?" she wondered aloud.

"Perhaps a good roll in the hay with the Emperor—on the kitchen floor!" called one woman in jest, making a knowing motion of her hand.

The outlandish notion caused laughter to ring out merrily down the nearby hallways. Little did they know, they actually had it half-right.

xXxXxXx

(Several nights later)

The palace guard paused and listened—yes, he was sure of it. There were sounds coming from the kitchens. _Someone could be trying to poison the Emperor's food! _

He crept closer to investigate, holding himself still to prevent his armour clanking and alerting his prey to his presence. Light seeped out from the doorway to the large room, and he saw two shadows moving about. He didn't dare move into sight, though; best to assess, just in case it was just diligent staff, he reasoned.

"…yes, that's the way—see, your hands already know how to do this!" encouraged Shuurei cheerfully as Ryuuki finally kneaded the dough properly. "That's it! There you go—see, it works much better when you massage it gently with your palms and knuckles, instead of roughly with your fingers," she explained expertly.

The guard paused, not entirely unconvinced they weren't harmless—and crept closer still.

Ryuuki's smile illuminated his face in the faint light of their lantern, as Shuurei's praise embraced him. He spun around to proudly show her the latest batch of dough balls ready to be put in the steamer, but slipped on the mess he'd made earlier that night, careening towards the tabletop. "Shuurei, look at— _waaaaaaaaah!_"

"Your Highness!" she cried, diving forward to stop him.

They landed side by side on the floor, the dough smeared traitorously across their clothing (and liberally on everything else within reach).

"Shuurei, your robes!" lamented the young man, dismayed at the sorry state of his beloved's attire. "And the buns! Oh no, We're so sorry! Let Us help you clean them!" He sat up and reached over to his Consort's outer robe, but she smacked his hand away, eyes living and lips tight. She was about to yell at him that she needed none of his assistance undressing when she heard a shout from the doorway. _Oh no_, with a sinking feeling in her heart, she cringed. _It's getting worse_.

"What do you think you're doing!" hollered the guard, seeing only Shuurei at the time from his angle just inside the doorway. She quickly realized she must look like a stable hand in her disheveled state, and immediately stood to address the unwanted guest. "I'm just about to tidy up and return to my apartment," she assured him nervously, quickly pushing Ryuuki aside with her foot as she put away the leftover ingredients. "No need to worry, I'm just about done!"

The Emperor let out an _"oomph!" _ as she accidentally kicked him in the ribs in her haste. She winced in sympathy. "Sorry!" she mumbled under her breath.

The guard didn't miss the sound, though. "And who's that there with you?" he called authoritatively as he moved further into the room, searching for other intruders. He swiftly brandished his sword, alert to any new developments.

"Don't worry, Shuurei, We have a plan," whispered Ryuuki from beside her.

Shuurei groaned as Ryuuki popped his head up genially from behind the counter. "Hello!" he called to the guard. The guard was taken aback by the ghost-like grinning head that had popped up beside the young woman, but stood his ground. "Good job on the guarding, all's well here. You can return to your post!" He smiled broadly at the heavily-armed man and waved him away in dismissal.

_This was your great plan?! _ Flared Shuurei internally, head whipping around to glare at him.

_See, no problem! _ His smile attempted to convey. His confidence wavered when the guard raised his sword at them. _Or not. _

"Both of you—out, now!" ordered the sentry in no uncertain terms.

_You stupid, idiot Emperor!_ Shuurei's cheeks flared pink in anger and embarrassment as they were led away.

xXxXxXx

Glancing up from his architectural plans with Shou Taishi the following morning, Sa Taiho interjected into the combative conversation, "but it does sound like it's going well, don't you think?" Shou Taishi harrumphed and turned back to the miserable-looking young man before them.

"You could learn some self-control, your man," he advised coldly, though there was a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Ryuuki glared back, missing the spark. "We slipped—it was dark. We only see her at night and these things take time. You'll have what you want at the end of the month, so go away 'til then!" he grumbled, annoyed.

"Oy, that's no way to speak to your elders," admonished Sou Taifu. He was sitting on the floor, sanding the sidebars to what looked like an ornately-carved crib. "You need to set an example, for future generations. The entire country is expecting great things of you as Emperor—it is our job to see you accomplish these." He paused, looking down a moment at his project. "And what are your favourite colours?" he asked gruffly, scratching his beard as he mused.

A little thrown, the Emperor replied, "ah, red, yellow…," he glanced at his robes, "and purple." _What was going on? _

Sou Taifu snorted in derision. "Bah—those'll look terrible," he muttered to himself, ignoring the Emperor's outraged expression. Ryuuki was sure he heard the old general mutter something cryptic about 'poor taste and no creativity'.

"What are you old fogies talking about?" yelled the exasperated, golden-eyed ruler as he threw his arms up and stomped away. "Enough, We're going to sleep!" The door shut abruptly behind him, not bothering the Sages in the least.

Shou Taishi leaned over Sa Taiho, perusing the building plans his colleague had drafted.  
"I think the change-table would be better here, and the Eight-Enlightened Ones mobiles can then dangle over the crib here," he indicated, ignoring the spoiled leader's stormy exit. "Good job, Enjun," he said, patting his friend on the back. "We'll start construction in a few days' time." Enjun nodded and scribbled in the adjustments.

Smirking, Shou rubbed his beard appreciatively.

_The kitchens, eh? _ He mused, coming to another decision. "Enjun, pull up more drafting paper," he instructed suddenly. "I think the harem needs another addition, too…"

xXxXxXx

"…heard he's quite good with his hands," whispered one woman as a group of young servants casually swept a room clean that afternoon. She paused and wiped her forehead, itchy from the dust.

"Yes, something about being a natural with massage!" giggled another from the other side of the deep room.

"And quite direct, too—I was so surprised to hear he was taking her clothes off while they were right there on the floor! Imagine, being caught by a guard, in the middle of things!" exclaimed one scandalously. "Not that I'd really complain, either…"

"I hear they've been at it almost every night!" tittered another jealously, hiding her blush.  
"And they both look exhausted."

"Consort Kou is always so cheery and kind, though, despite how little sleep she's getting. She must be very much in love with his Highness to be trying so hard for an heir."

"Do you think it'll happen soon?" asked one girl after a pause.

The others looked at her and one giggled, clapping excitedly. "Oh! I just remembered—one of the girls on garden-duty said there was to be big news from the Emperor about a 'big accomplishment' at a banquet at the end of the month!"

She quickly covered her mouth as several ministers glanced into the noisy room as they passed by, curious at the activity inside. The girls quickly made to work-- until they were in the clear-- before excitedly resuming elaborate plans for the gurgling 'little Emperor' they were expecting.

Against the wall outside the meeting room, Shuei calmly gripped the violently-protesting Kouyuu, one hand clamped over the other man's mouth, the other holding down his arms, and sighed mightily. "Guess we better go let Seiran know," he remarked in resignation, dragging his colleague behind him. He paused and looked patiently at Kouyuu (who'd gone a little blue from lack of oxygen in his iron grip), as another thought struck him. "Has anyone told Shouka yet?" he inquired soberly. Kouyuu slowly shook his head, "no."

Releasing the pacified young man, Shuei rubbed his chin.

The two men looked at each other warily another moment before simultaneously coming to a decision, nodding firmly.

"_Seiran,"_ they declared in unison, determination shining in their eyes. _We'll leave it to him. _

xXxXxXx

"Are you alright, Seiran?" yawned Shuurei in the warm breeze that floated over them. She looked over at her companion's sudden stiffening, lifting her head from the table of the small gazebo that overlooked the Imperial garden pools—one of the ponds, anyway. She was too tired to care which at that moment.

He smiled at her peacefully from his nearby seat. "Fine, my Lady, thank you. My shoulders suddenly felt an oppressive weight on them, but it's probably just my imagination. Please don't worry," he replied, petting her hair as she let her head down on her folded hands to sleep again, smiling faintly at him. His hand rested a moment longer as he watched her mouth open a little more and her breathing even out.

xXxXxXx

The sous-chef was dumb-founded—for the second time in as many weeks, they seemed low on basic baking provisions. Shaking his head and giving it a quick scratch, he sighed and returned to the main kitchen, determined to clean things extra-thoroughly that night to discourage any animals which may have been scurrying away with the missing food…

xXxXxXx

"_Aaaaaaagh!" _ yelled the Emperor painfully from the kitchen. The sound had become absurdly routine by the end of the second week, but that didn't hinder his guardian's pace. Seiran rushed in, already prepared to defend his younger sibling to the last.

"Your Highness, are you—" He stopped dead and sighed tiredly. _Not this again_, mourned the former prince.

"Look, it came out shaped like a rock!" the younger man complained, picking up the bun he'd just finished cooking. "'bout as hard, too," he mumbled, hurt. He sulked and flopped down on a chair, refusing to look at his latest failure.

Seiran looked over at Shuurei; she waved him away reassuringly and went back to coaching Ryuuki. "You need to warm the steamer up properly first, geez, what have I been telling you?"

The pale-haired lord observed her skillful hands (again) with determined puppy-dog eyes as Shuurei (again) repeated the motions. "See?" she smiled encouragingly at him, "you'll have it perfect soon—look how far you've come already! You haven't burned water in over a week!" she complimented him sincerely. _Though how you did it the first dozen times still escapes me_, she admitted internally, still mildly concerned.

Renewing his efforts, the prince-cum-emperor steeled himself and got back to work.

_He hasn't given up yet, I'll give him that_, remarked the compassionate young teacher to herself as her charge carefully went about measuring ingredients all over again. She took a deep breath to revitalize herself and closed her eyes a moment. _He's a good man, and he's truly doing his best. It can't be easy… _

She felt the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile as she thought about how childish he could be at the same time, and nearly chuckled. Her brow furrowed though, as the next thought surfaced, unbidden. _How the Sages thought that she and Ryuuki were…ugh... _She let the thought trail off on its own, refusing to let her moment of peace be broken by the trio of advisors.

It was instead broken by Ryuuki's high-pitched screams of terror.

"_Shuurei! _ Help, we've lit the water on fire again!"

"You _WHAT?!_"

Snapping out of her daze, Shuurei rushed to his side, coughing and sputtering as Seiran rushed in (again) and Ryuuki wailed at his misfortune.

Shuurei began beating the flames out with a towel. _Well, it had been a nice, fire-less week while it lasted…_

/end Part 01

* * *

AN: Also, this is my first time writing a 'Koku fic, and I've never actually read one before either (just recently signed up to the LJ comm!), so please forgive if I'm making use of an overdone cliché!  
AN:** Comm: **saiunkokufic (where this fic was originally posted)  
AN: **Gift-Exchange fic for:** grey-damaskena (LJ), who requested a Shuurei/Ryuuki fic

_Saiunkoku Fic- Part One  
__March 2007 (posted to this site June 15/2007)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Manjuu Magic  
**Genre: **Humour/Romance/Gen  
**Rating: **PG-13?  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own KokuMono!  
**Chap: Part 02  
**

* * *

**  
**

TWO WEEKS AFTER THE PRECEPTS INFORMED RYUUKI OF THEIR 'GREAT EXPECTATIONS' OF HIM—Midpoint in the month

A minister, followed by several lower-ranked assistants, accosted Seiran as he made his rounds through the Imperial residence that afternoon. Surprised, the Imperial guard paused at the man. The golden thread of the minister's silken robes gleamed like scales in the midday sun, and he grinned widely at Seiran and greeted him as if they were old friends.

"Ah! Seiran, how fortunate to meet you here like this—I was just thinking of you," purred the ugly man, settling his opulent robes.

"How can I be of service, sir?" asked the royal guard politely, though he'd already guessed the man's intentions. The Minister was about as subtle as a wild horse in a lady's sitting room—_or the Precepts..._

"Oh, I was just wondering if you and Head Consort Kou were still on good terms—she's been so busy since she arrived here in the Palace, we Ministers think she must barely recognize her old friends, or even have time to visit her father in the archives," he gushed in an oily voice. Seiran smiled at him pleasantly and waited for him to continue.

"It's just, there've been rumours of how she and the Emperor have become so close recently, you see, and the servants have been saying they keep quite the active night life…" the man insinuated, looking away briefly before his eyes fell back on Seiran's now cold, hard gaze. The nosey Minister faltered under the guard's glare, swallowing several times and trying to decide which of his fight-or-flight instincts was most convincing.

Fiddling with his hat, a young assistant leaned forward and spoke up gently. "Seiran, sir, we wondered if you could confirm whether they spend their nights together—we're truly sorry, we don't mean to pry, but we don't want to be getting our hopes up, expecting an heir that'll confirm and solidify the Emperor's reign… just to end up disappointing the people. They're already quite worked up about Consort Kou's good influence on his Majesty. I'm sure you understand?" finished the young man, carefully. His colleagues shuffled behind him uneasily, unsure how the prominent guard would react. One quickly sent a quiet prayer heavenward that his ancestors forgive him his trespass and welcome him warmly, should he meet an early end at the business end of the guard's impressive sword.

Seiran looked the cowering bunch over and, after a moment of reflection, let out a patient, resigned breath. After so many years of unrest, he understood all too well why the people would be agitated, and in fact didn't blame the ministers for showing a bit of uncertainty when faced with such a potentially politically upheaving event. And Shuurei… She didn't need wild rumours tarnishing her reputation. She was far too good for that.

Relaxing his shoulders, much to the relief of his audience, Seiran nodded.

"I'm sure his Highness and her Ladyship Consort Kou are quite accomplished individuals in their own rights and have plans to impress everyone in their own time," he said, halting the junior minister's next eager inquiry. "But that is all I can confirm. You'll have to wait until the official announcement at the end of the month for anything further. Can I help you with anything else?"

"No, thank you!"

The impromptu Inquisition scuttled back to their department to bury themselves in their work—and doubtless, gossip—leaving Seiran to shake his head lightly in resignation.  
_Half way there_, he gratefully acknowledged— _two more weeks of this and it'll be nice and quiet again… _His thoughts ran to his Lady and his Highness, and the way their skirmishes constantly turned into fiery matches of obstinacy. They were both such passionate, driven people; _perhaps that would work in their favour, though, _he mused_. Ryuuki definitely needed someone to keep him on his toes (other than the Guardians), and Shuurei _— he felt his insides slow, and pound harder, incrementally—he stopped the traitorous train of thought before it went any further than it should.

He continued on his rounds. As he passed by the servants' wing, he paused, gazing out over a garden a moment. To his surprise he saw Ryuuki dragging a protesting and tired Shuurei towards the kitchens. She had smoke-coloured bags under her eyes despite her expertly-applied makeup, and her leaden feet could barely shuffle to match the emperor's officious gait.

"Your Highness," she begged, "it's the middle of the day—can't we take a break?"

The young man vigorously shook his head, plodding on. "No, Shuurei—the people are depending on Us, We can't let them down!"

"Ryuuki…." Seiran heard the Consort plead as they rounded another corner, out of sight.

"For the good of the people, Shuurei! Besides, We're really enjoying this and want to learn more, later!" professed the dedicated young man.

As the nearby servants scattered, red-faced, to spread the news of the latest royal rendez-vous, Seiran sighed; the Emperor getting such obscene notions in his head, like further culinary studies, made him cringe internally.

The Imperial sentry winced when he speculated the entire inner ring of the palace would doubtless be incinerated in a matter of days, should Ryuuki get his wish.

_And then I'll be the one continuing the Imperial bloodlines_, griped the silver-haired man in jest, _if he accidentally cremates himself in the process! _

The absurdity coaxed a chuckle from his lips as he walked away, lost in his own thoughts. Then he paused, stock-still.

_Wait a minute…  
_

* * *

/end part 02

AN: I'll be updating this story twice a week: roughly mid-week, and sometime on weekends. If you like it, please R &R! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: ** Manjuu Magic  
**Genre: ** Humour/Romance/Gen  
**Rating: ** PG-13?  
**Disclaimer: ** I don't own KokuMono!  
**Chap: Part 03  
**

* * *

**  
**

WEEK THREE

"—regular practice, day and night, sir; the other staff are quite, er, taken aback at their dedication," answered the servant mildly embarrassed. He picked at the sleeves of his robe and couldn't help the faint blush that tinted the back of his neck. "The Emperor has apparently mastered his, er, 'handling' of things, and 'warming things up', and seeks out Consort Kou of his own volition. Our Lady has also been relentless in her cooperation, sirs."

Shou Taishi lowered the copy of _Popular Imperial Baby Names & Their Meanings_ he'd been perusing and smiled craftily at the young page.

"Excellent work, keep at it. We expect another full report by next week," advised the old councilor, expertly masking the full of extent of his surprise—and glee.

"So we're still on track?" grumbled Sou Taifu from behind him as the page departed. The former general's massive, calloused hands put down his knitting needles and held up the delicate red-yellow-and-purple lop-sided baby sleeper he'd been fashioning. Very lop-sided, he noticed as he inspected it—and it had a spare leg, too, in case the heir was born with a tail, apparently.

Sa Taiho put down his writing brush and muffled a snicker of amusement from beside the military man at the table, and Sou Taifu _"hmph'd!" _gruffly in his direction, non-plussed, and started over again.

Stroking his beard, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, Shou Taishi smiled and nodded again to himself. "Yes, we're doing just fine," he said nearly peacefully. _And that addition to the Imperial Consort's suites should be finished any time now, so that'll definitely ensure my—I mean, __**their **__success! _crowed the devilish man internally. He leaned over Enjun's shoulder, his eyebrows suddenly furrowing together in concern.

"Enjun!" he exclaimed forcefully, startling the other man. "We discussed this!" he pointed deliberately at the diagrams and notes scattered across the nursery blueprints on the worktable. Enjun sighed, his shoulders shrugging away from his ears as his friend continued. "We decided on _duckies_ in the sleep chamber and _teddies _in the sunroom! Put this back to rights immediately…"

xXxXxXx

Shouka looked up in surprise at the huffing minister who rushed up to him in the library, fanning himself with one hand while he steadied himself against the bookshelves with the other.

"Minister, are you all right? Would you like to sit down?" inquired the polite archivist, alarmed at his visitor's mottled appearance.

Waving off the concern, the official stood as proudly as he could, as if to deliver a proclamation of great import—

--before falling to his knees, clutching at Shouka's robes, and crying tears of joy.

"Thank you for raising the woman who will save this dynasty, and most likely raise its status to epic proportions!" blubbered the eminent man, overcome with gratitude and emotion. "It's all over the palace," the incredibly unhinged official continued, wiping his tears on Shouka's robes while the normally-stoic librarian grimaced uncomfortably at the attention. "There's a bun in the oven! We're saved! And it's all thanks to you! Thank you, Master Shouka—you've done this country a great favour by raising such a filial daughter!"

_Must've been teaching him how to cook buns again_, realized the Giver of Hope distantly. _I hope they send some here next time_. Patting the minister paternally, Shouka helped him rise to his feet again and offered him a handkerchief and a smile.

"Don't worry, don't worry—my daughter's an excellent teacher, very patient, and she'll be sure to help the Emperor any way she can. She's had years of experience before coming to the palace Harem, you know. That's why she was chosen!" informed the sage man, thinking back to his daughter's time teaching children at the local shrine. "Yes, I'm sure she's doing her best, every day and night, to help the Emperor save Saiunkoku." He smiled at the now decidedly uncomfortable-looking bureaucrat.

"Ah, well…" stumbled the visitor, his expression clearly conveying his _there's-something-fundamentally-warped-about-the-Kou-clan _thoughts, "just wanted to pass along thanks and congratulations. Good day!" he finished in a rush, beating a hasty retreat back to the Court.

Shouka heard him mumbling something about 'inherited oddities that were bound to corrupt the imperial lineage' as the man fled, but shrugged them off as unimportant and nonchalantly returned to work.

xXxXxXx

There were not one, but _two_ new additions to her apartment when Shuurei returned to her rooms from her walk in the garden. She'd taken up meditation amid the lush grasses and arched bridges to pacify her rapidly-fraying nerves following the previous night's minor explosions in the kitchens.

_I must be imagining this_, she decided as she looked around in hazy shock. _Double-vision, exhaustion, oh, at this point, I'll accept poison—but I am not seeing my rooms right now. This is not how I left them this morning! What is going on here?! _

She voiced the last aloud and Shusui apologetically appeared, explaining they were for her comfort and future… guest.

"They truly did a lovely job of things, Consort Kou," coaxed the pleasant, mature woman, leading Shuurei by the hand to inspect the hastily-erected renovations. "And it will be wonderful for you to have your own private kitchens," she added, seizing on the flicker of hope & excitement that sparked in Shuurei's eyes as she scrutinized the first of the two additions.

"Who did all this?" wondered Shuurei softly, appreciating how blessedly functional the royal carpenters had designed the room.

"Oh, the Precepts did, with the Emperor's permission of course," answered the blond woman helpfully with a warm smile.

Shuurei's eyebrow twitched.

"And they sent along a library of reference books, too. Although…" the handmaid's uncertain voice drifted off, and Shuurei immediately sympathized with her discomfort as she got close enough to read off the titles. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline as their meaning and subject matter sunk into her poor, virgin brain.

_Why those…_ her temper flared as she angrily threw down the last tome; a calendar with the _'luckiest and most fortunate days to conceive!' _helpfully emphasized in bold, eye-catching colour—and pictures of rabbits and turtles scribbled cutely in the corners in Sou Taifu's careful hand.

Trembling in rage, Shuurei ran out to the garden, threw back her head and murderously screamed with all her might, "_Ryuukiiiiiiiiiiiii!" _

xXxXxXx

(Meanwhile…)

At the inhuman scream, the Emperor raised his head and quickly excused himself from his meeting, explaining he needed to see to his Consort's grieved condition. He was gone within moments.

The abandoned Court officials looked at each other, astonished, before immediately breaking into tears of joy, and leaping in the air in celebration.

"To the shrine!" one called, blowing his nose on his kerchief to clear the pressure that had resulted from his flood of happiness. "We need to light incense to ask for the Spirits' blessings on this most joyous and promising of occasions! We must send all our good fortune to the Emperor!"

"Hurray!" "Yay!" "To the shrine!" called his comrades.

As they galloped away, Li Kouyuu overheard their pitiful wails of happiness from his own department. He spun around in surprise from his chair at the window as they ran past.

"What is wrong with you idiots?" he screamed at their rapidly departing backs, as he hung over the sill, waving his fist angrily. "You're just setting yourselves up for disappointment, you know!"

They candidly ignored him.

xXxXxXx

"Seiran!" screamed the jubilant Emperor, hanging recklessly over the balcony with a steamer basket handle dangling from his fingertips. The guard looked up patiently from his position across the garden. "Seiran, We did it! We have a bun in the oven!"

"—_Steamer!" _ corrected his Consort shortly from within her residence. She'd quickly come around to the idea of having her own kitchen again, and Ryuuki had insisted on 'taking it for a test-cook' to try it out. She prayed, furiously, that the structure was reinforced with fire-retardant beams.

Back outside in the garden, Seiran nodded acknowledgement at the Emperor's words. "It's going to be a great one!" called back the older man, smiling at his younger relation. Ryuuki beamed at him in return.

_And it's probably already made it to the servants' ears_, Seiran admitted ruefully.

"It's so much better, being able to do all this here in Shuurei's residence," the younger man remarked cheerfully with Seiran, as if they weren't being eavesdropped on at all by every servant within hearing distance. "People were always walking in on Us before, and We were never able to finish!"

"Excellent news, your Highness. I wish you well," _since you're about to be inundated with the best 'intentions' and 'advice' the entire kingdom has to—and certainly will—offer _, lamented the sympathetic guard. "Is there anything else you wish?"

"We'll definitely invite you up to see once We finish, Seiran!" exclaimed the Emperor, eager to share his profits.

_Oh, I can't wait for how the staff warp that one_, thought Seiran to himself. "Of course, your Highness," he replied sublimely, "of course."

xXxXxXx

(Several days later…)

"This pile is for you, your Highness," solemnly indicated the palace chamberservant early that evening in Consort Kou's sitting room. A mountain of 'instructional' and 'inspirational' scrolls, pictures, notes and manuals were piled to his left, topped with dozens of sachets of 'stamina' and 'success-ensuring' teas and herbs.

"And this pile is for her Ladyship, head Consort Kou," he supplied, waving to a similar pile on his opposite side.

Emperor and Consort sat stiffly, floored by the 'support' the Court had offered them. Unsolicited.

"Er, why did We receive these?" asked the Emperor, slightly afraid of the answer. The brightly-coloured packages were almost intimidating whilst piled so high.

"Simply to wish you the best of fortunes with the task the Precepts set out for you," insisted the man sincerely as the Emperor inspected the top parcels.

Receiving permission from her 'husband', Shuurei silently read through the accompanying letter the Minister of Public Relations and Celebrations had addressed them.

A heartbeat and muffled growl later, Ryuuki saw his lovely, congenial Consort's shoulders momentarily shake as her face descended into a picture of vengeance and fury. It was brief, though, and he almost thought he'd imagined it as she gracefully stood and faced the chamberservant, a fresh idea in mind. "I'm sorry," she began demurely, but was quickly interrupted when she spied Ryuuki about to taste one of the teas.

"_RYUUKI, you put that tea back right now, do you hear me!"_ she screeched savagely, horrified at the potential for unimaginable doom that tea no doubt possessed.

Sullenly returning the tea to the top of her pile, he sighed and slunk away, Shuurei's dulcet tone of reproach harping after him, "now get things ready in the kitchen—we have far to go tonight. No short-cuts, we're doing it the old-fashioned way!"

Returning a little flustered to the ever-devoted servant, she politely explained, pointing to the piles again, "these aren't for us…"

xXxXxXx

Sou Taifu groggily answered the door to the Sages' Tower late that night, his knitting needles poking out of the pockets of his nightclothes—he hadn't quite managed to make a manly-looking sword-type holster for them yet. At least, not one that would carry the yard and pattern at the same time.

"Mmph?" he grumbled at the late visitor.

The chamberservant anxiously cleared his throat before the semi-conscious warlord and said, "Consort Kou insisted she and the Emperor would do things the 'old fashioned way', and sends you these gifts in appreciation of your efforts and support," he finished with a sweeping gesture, encompassing the cartloads of 'supplies'.

The intimidating military leader glanced over the packages, uninterested, until his sight settled on a plain-looking canister of tea peeking out at the top. His eyes narrowed angrily as he grabbed the tea and roared back at the other Sage present, "_SHOU! _ What's the meaning of this?" he shouted menacingly, brandishing the offensive canister of tealeaves. "We agreed: No unfairly influencing the Court's 'boy or girl'-betting pool!"

Seated in front of his recently-established shrine to the spirits of 'Hearth, Home, and Astronomically Fertile Mothers', Shou Taishi's shoulders jerked in surprise and he dropped the offering of sweets and cakes he'd been setting out, cursing under his breath at the interruption.  
"Just finish up at the door and come help me finish lighting the next two dozen sticks of incense, Sou," grumbled the white-haired man, piqued at having been caught.

xXxXxXx

"What do you mean, 'we're at a record low for baking supplies'?!" hollered the irate Head Chef as his supply staff, unhappily assembled before him, made their report first thing that morning.

Head bowed, one servant spoke up, "we have determined the cause, though!" he offered optimistically.

All held their breath while the junior staffer relayed the rumour that it had actually been the Emperor himself who'd been cavorting with Consort Kou late at night in the kitchens until recently and thus they had been the ones responsible for the missing provisions.

There was a moment of painful silence, pregnant with anticipation, as all eyes fixed on the Head Chef awaiting his reaction. They weren't kept waiting long. The tall, hairy, but immaculately clean former soldier sputtered; coughed; then burst out laughing, frightening every member in the kitchen to the depths of their souls. He clapped the terrified sous-chef on the back, heartily amused, and tipped him grandly for the story.

He ordered everyone back to work, but warned them to stay vigilant for 'wandering emperors' who may gallivant about as 'kitchen-cat-burglars' at night, stealing his own palace's food.

The chief chef giggled to himself for the remainder of the day.

* * *

/end Part 03


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: ** Manjuu Magic  
**Genre: ** Humour/Romance/Gen  
**Rating: ** PG-13?  
**Disclaimer: ** I don't own KokuMono!  
**Chap: Part 04  
**

* * *

**  
**

WEEK FOUR: COUNTDOWN!

Shuurei peeked surreptitiously around the tall bookshelf that separated her from her intended. _Good, he's alone! Now's my chance! _

She calmly approached the young man seated at a desk in the library, his hair tied back in its usual bun while his bangs hung loosely in his eyes.

"Huh? Consort Kou? Are you all right?" Kouyuu asked seriously, taken aback by the dark, bruised circles under her eyes and her wickedly pale, gaunt face as she sat down across from him.

Grabbing his hands in hers from across the table, she looked deep in his eyes then bowed her head. "Please, I beg a favour of you!" she cried desperately. She quickly slipped him a note and rushed away, too embarrassed to wait for his answer lest scandal result that she was unable to do her job without the help of a man there to motivate the Emperor. It would be humiliating if it were to come to light. As direct as she was, she knew asking for this kind of help from Advisor Kouyuu should be done with some discretion.  
The young man sent a dismissive look at her back as she walked briskly through the archway to the courtyard, returning to her residence. _Strange woman_.

He unfolded the small paper and read it in a glance, promptly groaning in resignation. Head in one hand, he eyed the request scornfully. "So she's this desperate," he mumbled to himself, "ugh…"

xXxXxXx

"…good, and then what?" quizzed the strict overseer, his gaze piercing the Emperor's mildly-alarmed façade.

"Um, er… that is, We—measure the flour?" Ryuuki stammered, uncertain and winced at his new teacher's violent reaction.

"_NO!" _ hollered Kouyuu, ignoring all proper pedagogical and imperial decorum as he threw a cup of frigid water at the Emperor, scolding him again.

"_Wahhh!" _

"Do it again—recite the recipe from the beginning!" challenged the sadistic scholar, unrelenting.

The miserable leader of the nation complied, and the 'lessons' in Consort Kou's residence kitchen rang out across the nearby gardens in the palace, the sound carrying easily on the wind and over the water of the ponds. It was night, and the tutorial had already endured hours.

Outside on the veranda that swept the perimeter of the apartment, Seiran completed his usual rounds and approached to speak briefly with Shusui about the younger man's progress, both faintly concerned at the volume level of the 'extra-help' being meted out on Saiunkoku's great and noble director.

"I'm just worried it'll start more rumours," whispered the blue-eyed woman from behind her hand. She glanced around again, making certain no other servants were close enough to eavesdrop.

Seiran nodded, but smiled back reassuringly. "I'm sure it'll all work out in the end." He winced in sympathy as another cup of water sloshed over the whimpering student-victim.

"Do We need to do this every night?" pleaded Ryuuki, exhausted and soggy.

"You'll do it until Consort Kou's satisfied, understood?" Kouyuu railed back, merciless.

On the doorstep, the imperial guard shifted slightly as he massaged his temple, still attempting to maintain his reassuring smile while Shusui gave him a, _"see what I mean?" _-look.

Shuurei, resembling more and more a reanimated corpse in imperial finery due to her unimaginable exhaustion and stress, floated up to her friends and greeted them with a wan smile. "Evening, and welcome to the den of the damned!" she said swimmingly.

"It'll be over soon," soothed her attendant as she offered Shuurei a bracing cup of tea as she joined them outside in the fresh air and looked over the peaceful nightscape. She inhaled the relaxing, but invigorating steam and closed her sore eyes, picturing her garden and kitchen at home under similar conditions: Her father relating anecdotes about his day at the palace; she scrubbing vegetables as she prepared the meal; Seiran helping stock the stove with wood and minding the pots cooking on top, laughing a bit at some funny occurrence on which her father remarked…

The peaceful scene dashed to pieces at the next explosion from the kitchen, however. Shuurei, unmoved and unsurprised, sighed and-- completely unperturbed-- took another sweet sip of tea.

"Idiot! How did you _freeze and explode the eggs, simultaneously!? _ There's no ice here—and you weren't anywhere near them, anyway!" Kouyuu screamed, confounded, ripping at his hair in frustration. "Great spirits, thank the gods they kept you away from the chicken coops when you were young—you could be some kind of food demon or fire bender!"

Ryuuki sounded like he was crouched on the floor with his arms up protecting his royal noggin from another frigid bath. "We don't know!" he cried unhappily, but his amber eyes immediately brightened as he continued. "But the good news is We haven't lit the water on fire yet!"

On the balcony, Seiran compassionately stood by while Shusui rubbed the Consort's rhythmically heaving shoulders, quietly murmuring, "it's ok, we'll work it out, shhh… Come on now, we both know they don't execute consorts anymore for not conceiving on the first go, there's still plenty of time. That's it, good girl, shhhh…."

Shuurei hiccupped and tried to nod bravely amidst her bitter tears of frustration, even forcing a smile for Shusui and devoted Seiran. She had to be strong. She was hired to lead the Emperor on the right path. She was—

"Oops, spoke too soon," they heard Ryuuki comment blithely a moment later as a majestic _FOOM!_ went off from inside the kitchen.

xXxXxXx

"…heard they invited a third last night…"

"Oh really? Who was the lucky girl?"  
"Man, actually. Advisor Li Kouyuu."  
"…"

"…"

"Still in the kitchens?"

"All over the kitchens, apparently. Did you know they built it with fire-retardant beams? I guess they really expected things to get hot!"

"Well, whatever works, I suppose. Have the betting pools changed their odds yet?"

"They're more in our favour since Advisor Li's arrival!"  
"No one expected that one—I think the Advisor Ran contingent are jealous."  
"I wonder if they'll have a turn, too?..."

Sitting up straighter on her bench, Shuurei forced herself to focus on the characters on the scroll in front of her and ignore the chatty bits of gossip by the passing servants. It wasn't like they were trying to pour more grief in her cup, but all the tea she'd drunk that morning had tasted bitter, regardless.

"Ah! Empress Kou!" gushed a minister as he spied her hiding spot behind the pillar.

_Oh no, not him again_, groaned the Consort internally, suppressing a yawn. The constant hounding by 'well-intentioned' officials wasn't improving matters, either.

Smiling genteelly, she demurely bowed her head to the unwanted visitor, mentally praying for a swift end to whatever he'd come to discuss. The ornaments in her hair felt even heavier that morning, and she struggled to right herself after her show of deference.

"I'm merely 'Consort Kou', Minister, but thank you for the warm greeting," the young woman corrected promptly, modestly, and politely, to avoid rumour-mongering.

The skinny man beamed back at her, a disturbingly optimistic glint in his eyes. "Oh, don't be modest, Empress Kou!" he insisted, and his face blurred faintly before her eyes. Shuurei narrowed her eyes at him to clear her vision. "We're all thrilled and happily anticipating the big news! I just wanted to be able to congratulate you on your fine job."  
Shuurei looked him over and wondered where his twin had emerged from. _There're no secret passageways here_, she thought hazily to herself, ignoring the men's words. The conversation seemed to be swimming around now, too, and she couldn't quite catch it anymore. Every second or third word seemed to be missing—perhaps they went to visit her rooms? Yes, going back to her room would be a good idea, she decided.

The faces in front of her went pale in concern, eyes huge as she stood to dismiss the visitors. They put their arms up in caution a she heard one of them say something about "her delicate condition," before everything went quiet.

"What do you mean? What 'delicate condition'?" she thought she mumbled, but then everything went black.

xXxXxXx

The late afternoon sun cast shadows through the lavish bedroom, embracing the two dedicated, prominent young adults inside in softer light. The man, his long hair falling loosely over his shoulders, sat at a woman's bedside, the woman herself still pale and unmoving. Her own dark hair was splayed across the sheets, and every so often the man would reach out to move some away from her face, the breeze ruffling over them from the nearby windows.

Ryuuki quietly watched over Shuurei's exhausted form as she slept, abandoning himself to the guilt that had plagued him since he'd been informed of her collapse earlier that day.

"My Lady's made of stronger stuff than this," Seiran informed him from the doorway from where he was observing. He hadn't left her. "Once she's rested, she'll be back in top form. She'll be angry you wasted time at her bedside when you could have been practicing," he commented mildly, more in jest than reproach.

The young Emperor's attention never wavered, though, from the woman limned in amber light from the soon-to-be-setting sun. "We did this," he stated simply, quietly. He reached out again, but pulled his hand back before touching her temple. "She worked so hard to help Us, and she got sick. We aren't even able to help her, or have anything to show Our people who trust Us so much to lead them," his voice was soft, more disappointed in himself than he'd ever been—because now he truly was trying his best, and was finding he couldn't succeed. "We'll be disappointing everyone soon: Our Court, Our Precepts, Our people, Our Shuurei." He stared at his devoted's hands as she lay asleep on her bed, her arms above the blankets he'd used to tuck her in. "We wanted them to be proud of Us, to believe in Us as a good leader."

Seiran watched the younger man carefully move some loose hair from Shuurei's face again, listening to the soft, familiar sounds of her breathing for several minutes before slipping out of the room, unnoticed.

_We—I _, Ryuuki corrected himself, immediately disregarding his royally-imposed habit, preferring to vow as a man instead of an Emperor, _I never want to disappoint you, Shuurei_. Shuurei continued her slumber, undisturbed by her 'husband's' attentions.

He was interrupted some time later when Shouka's steady hand patted him paternally on the shoulder. He looked up at the man who had been his teacher and, in many ways, guardian, and immediately chastised himself for not alerting him sooner to his own daughter's state. There was no sign of reprisal or condemnation in that familiar, lined face, only understanding and compassion.

"Come join me for a cup of tea, your Highness," he said in invitation, looking kindly down at the young Emperor. Ryuuki nodded hesitantly, gave a final look at Shuurei and mentally promised to return to her soon. He followed Shouka to the suite's kitchen, taking a seat at the long worktable while the other man prepared a brew fit to poison pirate kings, joining him at an adjacent bench shortly thereafter.

They watched the steam wisps rise in curls from their cups for several minutes, the silence warming the younger man in familiarity. They'd often sat like this in the library, over the years, with Shuurei's meals shared between them. His eyes clouded again at the memory. He had to find some way of… Ryuuki sighed and let the idea trail off, too emotionally exhausted to pursue it this time. He sipped at his tea, grateful for the company for the time being.

Shouka nodded for Ryuuki to share what was on his mind, when he saw the burdened man relax somewhat. Golden eyes looked away sadly, and a little embarrassed, but did speak after a few moments, stating he'd just wanted to learn how to make Shuurei's manjuu buns.

"Ahhhhh…." Smiled her father knowledgeably, "I see. Did she ever tell you how she learned them, by any chance?" he inquired, fingers resting peacefully around the exquisite teacup he held.

Ryuuki shook his head. Now that he thought about it, no, she hadn't mentioned it at all…

Shouka's eyes creased, showing off his crowfeet as he grinned a bit and leaned over the cup, elbows relaxed at his sides as he eased back thoughtfully. "Well, Shuurei always wanted to help when she was a little girl. Her mother and I weren't very good in the kitchen, but her mother could bake wonderful pastries when the inclination struck her. Luckily, Seiran was around when the kitchen struck back," he mused aloud in retrospect, and Ryuuki rewarded him with a faint smile, recognizing his guard's effort and worth were so deeply appreciated by those around him.

"Now, this is a little-known secret," continued the wise one, "but Shuurei also had a trying time learning to cook." At this, Ryuuki looked up at his interlocutor, amazed. "Yes, you didn't know, did you? Well, she had indeed inherited our flawed kitchen prowess. We began to wonder if we'd accidentally poison ourselves making rice gruel!" Shouka laughed, ignorant of Ryuuki's pale, horrified face.

No wonder she lasted as long as she did through the palace poisonings! The fair-haired man thought to himself. She's already partly immune!

"But then one day she surprised us with those buns. Once she mastered making the simple, plain ones, she moved on to other pastries, other dishes. It took time, but she did it. Her mother asked her once how she learned the buns so well, and do you know what she said?"

Ryuuki shook his head.

"She told her mother that Seiran had gone to a baker to ask for advice and came back with one word: Love."

"How will this help Us master this by the deadline the Precepts set out, though?" interrupted the impatient young man, clenching his teacup.

Shouka stilled a moment, while his audience calmed himself, then continued. "You see, Shuurei had been trying to impress us to gather praise before—but when Seiran returned and helped her make the next batch, encouraging her to show her love for everyone through her love of cooking, the frustration and bitterness left and were replaced with happiness and success. It was a very tasty epiphany," he joked faintly, remembering the surprised, joyful looks in Shuurei's & Seiran's faces (covered in flour) when they'd proudly presented the first of a long line of wonderful manjuu buns to the archiver and his wife at home in their orchard. "So," he carefully watched the Emperor's face transform with the story, "you need to remember to show your love when you serve another. It isn't always important to impress, but to be true and truly love, to do your best to make those around you happy without necessarily seeking their praise and admiration; those will set you on the right path. A simple start, yes, but also the best beginning." Shouka smiled comfortingly at the man destined to rule and serve in equal measure. "Do you understand, my young man?" Not 'Ryuuki', not 'the Emperor', not 'your Highness'—'young man'.

"We… We think so," replied his charge uncertainly, carefully setting down his own empty cup. It's the giving, the love We have for others We must focus on—not garnering their praise, he reflected. To serve with Our love for their best interests and happiness—not for their recognition of Our efforts or to garner their love in return—that love is most important.

Shouka relaxed as he stood and bowed, collecting their tea set and setting it aside to be washed by the servants in the morning. "That's good. I'll be seeing myself home now, once I check Shuurei one last time to say goodnight. Thank you for your time." He started towards the door, but felt a hand tug his sleeve.

"We-I thank you for the tea," came the soft, but confident voice, gratefully acknowledging his teacher's help.

The patient guide patted the outstretched hand in reassurance a final time, smiling as he nodded. "Any time."

Ryuuki leaned back in his chair, staring around the room at all the effort everyone had gone to to provide him with what he (and Shuurei, of course) needed. None of the carpenters or cooks or guards had asked for anything in return, at least that he'd been alerted to. Granted, they'd been _ordered_ to perform their duties, but they could just as easily have dawdled or put in a poor effort. He doubted any of them had received any kind of recognition for their work, other than the perfunctory "pride for being chosen to serve the Emperor" excuse that was usually dragged out.

Coming to a decision, the Emperor removed his ornate over robe and hung it over a chair in the next room before he awkwardly tied his long hair up as best he could.

"Do it with love," he repeated to himself with quiet determination.

He confidently reached for the flour.

Seiran smiled to himself as he leaned against the doorjamb just outside the kitchen, happy to serve and see those close to him happy as well. Two dozen pails of water were lined up in organized fashion on the floor beside him.

Less than 30 seconds later, Ryuuki again proved he'd never disappoint, and Seiran put out the first blaze of the night on a turnip that had magically appeared out of thin air…

* * *

/end Part 04


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: ** Manjuu Magic  
**Genre: ** Humour/Romance/Gen  
**Rating: ** PG-13?  
**Disclaimer: ** I don't own KokuMono!  
**Chap: Part 05

* * *

**

THE FINAL DAYS

(The next morning)

Stretching like a cat in the warm morning light that filtered over her from the window, Shuurei sighed pleasantly and enjoyed the peace that enveloped her. It was the first time in weeks she'd had a full night's sleep and she'd desperately needed it, though she couldn't quite remember why—until she tried to sit up and felt a weight across her middle.

"Mph, Shuurei? Are you feeling better?" asked the handsome long-haired man sleepily from beside her, pulling her closer to him under the covers. Her face pinched tight, she clenched her eyes shut and counted backwards from ten before deciding against screaming at her 'husband.' She let her breath hiss out between her teeth before she rolled over to her side, observing the waking man a few inches away.

She couldn't help but smile a bit as he childishly rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his tummy, peering at her in concern. He pushed his hair away to see her better, still a little groggy. "Shuurei," he asked again more deliberately, "are you feeling better?"

She nodded but couldn't resist scolding him. "Aren't you supposed to be in Court? It has to be mid-morning by now, going by this light!" she felt her nerves tighten in realization. "Wait, how long have I been asleep? Oh no! We're losing valuable time! Quick, hurry, we have to get to the kitchen and practice!" she started leaping from the oversized bed only to be yanked back down as Ryuuki grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close again.

"Nope," he said clearly, knowing something she didn't, "you're resting today. We order you to."

A little insulted, the Consort glanced down at his faintly smug features suspiciously. "Why aren't we rushing this morning?" her eyes popped open wide in concern. "Oh no, Ryuuki, what have you done?!" A thousand unholy scenarios of chaos, destruction, and murder flew past her mind's eye – _had he taken out the rest of the palace with his latest attempt at culinary experimentation? _

"Nonono!" he threw up his hand in defense, warding off her wrath. "We have good news, a surprise! We just want Shuurei to feel better first," he explained.

Regarding him a moment longer with tight lips, Shuurei conceded cautiously, nodding. But she became uncertain in the subsequent silence. She made a move to pick up her erhu to ease the tension. He gently closed his hand around hers, stopping her and shaking his head.

"We just want your company this morning," the young man said in soft, serious tones, sitting up and cradling her fingers within his own. "Could you please just stay with Us? For a little while?"

"It isn't dark out," she chided him, uncomfortable under his strangely mature, focused attentions. "I'm sure you'd be just fine if—"

"Shuurei," he said slowly, sincerely, locking his golden eyes on her dark ones. "…I'm sorry."

She nearly fell off the bed in surprised, and no doubt would have if her 'husband' hadn't kept a hold of her.

Utterly confused, she stumbled, "what are you—did you hit your head? What happened? How could you say such a thing? Was Seiran not fast enough to stop you from damaging your brain in an accident?" she babbled on, twisting around and half-talking to herself to sort out the obviously deranged scene. "Or maybe this is me? Yes, that must be it—the reason I slept so long: I must have received a concussion! I'm hallucinating! That's why you're saying such strange things. Hahaha, oh, this is wonderful, I'm so relieved! I just need to wake up, and—"

"_Shuurei!_"

The commanding voice interrupted her, ceasing her mad ravings in a heartbeat. _Ryuuki… _

The ruler sighed, propping himself up on some pillows and motioning for her to join him once he'd pushed hers up to the headboard to match. Side by side, the warm blankets covering them from their laps down, they sat, avoiding looking at each other.

"You worried everyone when you fainted yesterday," he declared straightforwardly.

She nodded and bowed her head softly in penitence. "I'm sorry." He nodded, accepting.

"You've been working too hard," he stated next, and continued in spite of her raised eyebrow, "and that was Our fault. We didn't realize how much We'd asked of you and everyone else, Shuurei. We didn't understand how hard you tried, how devoted you were, how determined you were to make Us a better Emperor." He paused before he corrected himself. "A better person."

He'd let go of her hand and his fingers lay atop the rich comforter in his lap, pale and long and delicate-looking—but underneath, calloused, strong, and capable. "We stayed with you all night, in case you woke. We wanted to help you, if you cried out. But you just slept. Finally, We slept too, since We couldn't do anything to take care of you."

Shuurei listened quietly, surprised over and over again at his confessions of uncertainty, self-doubt, and impotence.

"Shuurei," he said again, looking at her hair as it cascaded down her shoulders and back, "you did your best to make Us a wonderful Emperor. You've… you've also made me want to be a better man."

Shocked, but moved nonetheless at his admission, Shuurei bowed her head to him. "It has been an honour," she quirked a crooked smile, "and I've loved every minute," she replied honestly after a thoughtful moment. _I'm sure I'll look back on it later and even laugh—once my left eyebrow's grown back_, she thought to herself. "Your Highness—"

"Ryuuki," he insisted, pleaded and she let out an exasperated sigh.

"You've made me very happy. I'm proud of all you've done and I can't wait for everyone at the coming assembly to recognize and be impressed by you, too." She spoke quietly, in simple terms emphasizing her sincerity. Folding her pearl-white hands together before her, she sat up straight, lowered her eyes, and bowed low to him. "Thank you for having me as your Consort and for always doing your best. You're one of the most devoted students I've ever had; and I've enjoyed being your teacher," _and first-aid personnel, as the need arose_.

When she lifted her head, he was watching her with level, silent care; as if he wasn't sure whether he should say what was on his mind or keep it to himself and avoid spoiling their morning repose. He knew she'd heard, and fully comprehended, when he'd addressed her in the first person; knew also his abasement had shocked and scared her; and that her praise was a thinly-veiled goodbye, since she didn't know how else to deal with such an admission from him. However, she was still there in bed beside him; she met his gaze calmly, unflinching; and she smiled at him with determination and pride. She was scared, but would not back down.

Ryuuki felt his heart swell and pull at him, and suddenly overtaken with emotion, he threw his arms around Shuurei in a crushing embrace, rubbing his face in her hair, nuzzling her neck, and unable to hide his relief, cried, "Shuurei! We're so happy you're our Consort!"

Amidst the flurry of her flailing they fell to the bed, arms and legs tangling together while Shuurei protested wildly. _("What's got into you now, you idiot?! Let go of me, you're going to smother me! Argh, Ryuuki!") _Unbridled enthusiasm overcame common sense in the young ruler then, as he next confided, "we want you to be the mother of all our children in the future, darling Shuurei! We'll set a record to last for dynasties to come!"

Eyes round as saucers, Shuurei felt her heart drop into her shoes in terror and fought in earnest.

Seized by panic, her voice ripped from her throat in a single cry of,

"_**SEIRAN!" **_

xXxXxXx

(Servants overheard in the corridors of the palace)

"Is it true she's expecting?"

"There's supposed to be a big announcement to make it official in three days!"

The women squealed with delight at the prospect of a 'family' inhabiting the palace again, regardless of the subsequent increase in workload that would result. Another woman rushed up to her cluster of colleagues, out of breath from her sprint from the Harem.

"You'll never guess—," she huffed, "but Consort Kou lost consciousness yesterday when she stood too quickly; she collapsed, and ever since, the Emperor has been tending to her himself at her apartment in the Harem." Her fellow servants' eyes gleamed in anticipation as the page steadied herself and continued.

"Her father came to speak with the Emperor last night, and this morning, his Highness was happily yelling about having Consort Kou be the mother of all his children!"

"So he's no intention of taking another Consort or concubine?" asked one woman incredulously.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Do you think it could be… love?"

"Why else have declared the intention for so many heirs, and with only one woman?"

"So he wants to be a family man!"

"And he's even planning more children!"

"Oh, we'll be surrounded by little ones again!"

Giggling fit to be tied, the women exchanged a few more tidbits of gossip before separating to spread the news to the far corners of the palace.

xXxXxXx

"Why do I have to be blindfolded? I'm sure I can keep my eyes closed just fine on my own," insisted Shuurei as Ryuuki gently, but firmly tied the silk behind her head. _If he does anything remotely kinky, I swear to the Gods… _

He'd wanted her to spend the entire day relaxing with him in bed, but she'd gone stir-crazy within a short time and had forced him to 'mend his lazy ways' and get up. He'd refused to allow her out of the bedroom without a blindfold, however.  
"No, we need to make sure the surprise is still ready!" he replied, waving a hand in front of her eyes, testing if she could see through it. "Here, please play something for Us while We check," he said as he sat her down in front of the screen that separated the kitchen from the rest of the apartment. He placed her erhu and bow in her hands. _This way we'll know where you are, too. _

Sighing and capitulating to the Emperor's whim, she shook her head a little as she raised the instrument to a comfortable position and started playing a smooth, moving piece to distract herself.

_Really, what's he up to now?_ She played the composition the entire way through, along with several others she'd learned since she'd arrived at the palace before she felt someone gently touch her hand. She smiled as she recognized the loving fingers enclose over hers. She relinquished her treasures, standing expectantly. The hand guided her around the screen, another hand helping to steer her carefully by the elbow, until she faced the sunny kitchen, the warm light caressing her face in welcome.

"Thank you, Seiran," she whispered, inclining her head to the man at her side.

"You're more than welcome, My Lady," he answered, smiling in turn and knowing she'd automatically recognized him and that was why she'd followed without protest. He gave her hand a quick squeeze before jealously letting her go. She heard Ryuuki puttering around the room putting on a few last touches, and then spinning on his feet to wave at the guard, saying, "Now!"

And the blindfold loosened and fell, floating like a cloud to the floor at her feet. Standing there before her, beaming like a proud new father, Ryuuki held out his arms—

"Oh, Ryuuki!" gushed Shuurei, overcome with emotion at the sight.

--and presented her with a perfect manjuu bun.

"Please try it. We worked hard to make this for you. Seiran also helped with the clean-up," he admitted sheepishly. Shuurei accepted the delicious, simple-looking bun, glancing at both men before her.

Without realizing she'd said it aloud, the words had tumbled from her curved lips, "one to cook and one to clean…" Then she laughed, delighted, and took a delicate bite of the manjuu she held. Ryuuki went pink in the ears and waited expectantly, barely able to conceal his eagerness.

A pause.

Ryuuki held his breath.

Seiran stilled.

Shuurei chewed…

And suddenly the elegant consort moaned throatily in pleasure at the gastronomical explosion of awesome that the manjuu brought to her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she swayed on her feet, and Seiran had to sweep in quickly to prevent her from falling to the floor, limp in ecstasy.

"What did… How did you… _Great Spirits…"_

Unable to form a coherent sentence, she stared dumbly at Ryuuki as Seiran held her up, one arm around her waist while he pulled her closest arm up around his shoulders.

"Wow," she murmured, and took another sweet bite—and shivered at the aftershocks, purring happily.

Ryuuki, on the other hand, stood transfixed at the sight of his routed Consort. Rooted to the spot, he swallowed and shook slightly; _We should have had Seiran bring them to us in bed, _he lamented, too late.

"Do you like it?" asked Seiran, feigning oblivion in the otherwise awkward situation.

"Oh yeah…" she sighed, giggling a bit, her hair falling across her shoulders as her eyes went darker.

"Er, well," Seiran looked at the Emperor for direction. "Now that his Majesty has successfully mastered this skill—"

"Oh yes—!"

"—we don't need to keep staying up at night, so we can resume our normal routines." He eyed the languid woman in concern. "My Lady, would you like to rest? You seem a bit…"

" _Completely _ sated," she said, giddy, closing her eyes. She took another bite of the bun. And blushed.

Seiran nodded slowly, eyeing his younger brother in speculation.

"Come on, My Lady, let's sit you over here so you can look at the garden through the window," he soothed, half-dragging her liquid form to a nearby bench and propping her up on the sill. "Enjoy your afternoon, and I'll be by later in case you need anything," he said softly, patting her on the head as he turned back to his ruler.

"Your Majesty," he said with utmost respect, "if I may have a word…"

He dragged the mildly-protesting Emperor by the collar of his sleeping underrobe to the next room, and the younger man craned his neck to keep his focus on Shuurei. Her happy sighs and moans as she occasionally bit into the bun followed them, however, and Seiran wasn't sure how much of his lecture got through the Emperor's thick, clouded, obviously distracted skull.

"…treat a lady with respect," the Imperial guard began in an experienced, meaningful tone, "…men and women love each other very much… shared feeling… beautiful experience…blessing…sickness… contractions… _mutual hurt _… diapers…position of trust…here as a paid employee, doing her duty… not a toy… not an experiment… too young to be a father… _Master Shouka will castrate you with a rusty dagger_… permission… _I'll hurt you, terribly_… take advantage… cripple for life… Three-Minute Miracle Man…world of pain… Master Shouka as a father-in-law—"

At this last, Ryuuki's eyes sparkled and he suddenly regained his senses. "Really?" he exclaimed, thrilled. "Shouka would then be my papa, too?" _Oh well, that settles things! _ He whirled around towards his 'wife', and Seiran reached for his arm—

"Ryuuki, Seiran, do either of you have another bun?" called Shuurei hungrily from the other room. "I could eat these all day…"

--and clutched it in a death grip, his expression going icy as he yanked his impulsive younger brother back to stare, hard, into his hazy golden eyes.

"Anything inappropriate and you'll be enjoying a prolonged stay in the seventh ring of Hell," the older man threatened in muffled tones in his ever-polite voice, "without your man-parts." Then he smiled at Ryuuki in a brotherly way, making the young leader's nerves tighten in terror and comprehension, achingly slowly.

"Does his Highness understand?" asked Seiran lightly, his features instantly relaxing again as he clapped the younger man on the shoulders. Ryuuki nodded meekly.

"Good, good. Master Shouka will be pleased to hear that." He paused a moment. "Reishin, too."

He glanced over to the sun room where Shuurei 'rested', and called, "sorry, My Lady, you'll have to wait until there are more _later_. " He emphasized the last word and directed the meaning at the fellow beside him.  
"Really? Oh, all right. I'm feeling pretty full anyway right now," she sighed pleasantly. Strangely enough, she felt exhausted, too—and yet she'd slept all morning… _Must've been more tired than I realized_, she reconsidered as she tried to stand, intending to return to her room to sleep a little longer. _If I'm lucky, there'll be more to eat then, too_, she hoped, looking forward to another bun or two. _Whatever Ryuuki learned, I hope he shares with me. I can't wait to see the faces at Court when they try these! They'll be so proud of him! And it'll be a mighty blow to the Precepts, all at the same time… _

Wandering happily back through the apartment, she came across Seiran and Ryuuki looking for all the world like they were brothers sharing a coveted secret.

_Odd_, she decided simply, before announcing a moment later she was going to lie down for a short nap. The men nodded as she passed by, smiling painfully normally. _Did Seiran just scare Ryuuki or something? They're awfully quiet… _

"Ryuuki, are you staying to nap, too?" she asked curiously a moment later. She inclined her head saucily towards her sleeping chamber.

The young man beamed at the invitation and started forward, but was withheld, to his chagrin, by his chaperone's all-knowing, iron-clad grip.

"I believe his Highness needs to attend to something in his own chambers," Seiran commented kindly, excusing them both. "Shusui and Kourin will see to you when you wake up. Have a good sleep, My Lady."

Nodding, the guard dragged the sulking Emperor away without further fanfare, leaving Shuurei to her own devices.

Pausing in the kitchen to get a drink of water to keep by her bed, Shuurei noticed there were indeed another few buns left on a small platter by the steamer. _Silly Seiran, he mustn't have known Ryuuki had these other ones saved. I'll just take one more with me, for 'later'… _

Slipping two pastries onto a small tray with her water, she proceeded to her room and settled in for a nap. Sneaking a final nibble in before she drifted off, she had the strangest notion pass through her head and across her lips into the empty room:

"I could really use a cigarette…"

xXxXxXx

"So we have the addition of Imperial Guard Shi Seiran into the betting pool."

"Changes our odds again, eh?" admitted the gardener to the kitchen maid as they skulked behind a pillar outside the palace vegetable shed.  
"Yep, but can't be helped. The Ran faction's spitting mad."  
"I'll bet—he hasn't been invited in even once yet!"

"You servants, there—what are you doing?" called an official as he rounded a corner.

"We're sorry sir, we were just—"

"Do you have the latest on the betting pool odds?" he commanded.

"… um, yes…"

"Then out with them, quick—I only have a few minutes before I have to get back to my department. Here's another 10 silver on Li Kouyuu…"

xXxXxXx

Shusui looked over the gifts that had arrived the morning after Her Ladyship's day of rest, worried that the floor would sag soon if the flood of 'congratulations' wasn't redirected. _Don't they know it's bad luck to give baby shower gifts before the baby arrives?_ mused the mature woman, tutting softly under her breath.

Shuurei walked in, took one look at the deluge, and walked out again.

"My Lady—," started Shusui after her mistress, but Shuurei refused to come within ten feet of the mountain of 'recognition' for her 'efforts'.

"Donate them to the temples and hospitals," was the young woman's curt answer to anything that had arrived in the past week.

"But the Grand Guardians have sent a lovely—"

Shuurei's shoulders tensed at the mention of the vile instigators, and she whipped around and hissed,

"**Burn. It." **

Shusui obediently bowed and nodded.

* * *

/end Part 05 

AN: One chap to go! See you for the finale, mid next week!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: ** Manjuu Magic  
**Genre: ** Humour/Romance/Gen  
**Rating: ** PG-13?  
**Disclaimer: ** I don't own KokuMono!  
**Chap: Part 06 - END  
**

* * *

**  
**

THE BLESSED EVENT

Finally, the day of reckoning arrived.

Slaves and servants had been bustling since before dawn preparing the palace, the guests, and the hosts. Food was laid out in sumptuous arrays, to be distributed during the banquet; musicians and dancers were lined up in sequence, ready at the slightest command; and now, at last, the Emperor and his Consort sat atop their dais, raising their cups in toast.

"We'd like to thank you all for attending Our reception," declared the Emperor as the formalities concluded, "and hope you enjoy yourselves and Our hospitality." At this, Shuurei nodded and bowed to the guests in thanks.

Immediately, there were calls for Consort Kou not to strain herself, to please return to her seat, and to take her ease, that she needed to save her strength.

The Emperor continued once the calls died down. "We would like to selfishly request your attention one last time, however, for the announcement of some great personal news."

The room quieted faster than a tomb as the occupants leaned forward anxiously to avoid missing a single word of the edict that would affect their glorious nation's future.  
"One month ago, the Grand Guardians approached Us and told Us that, as Emperor of Saiunkoku, We had certain responsibilities to Our people: to lead them, to guide them, to respect their trust in Us, and to provide for them, as a father would provide for his family." He watched the crowd of expectant, eager faces; he was amazed they were paying such rapt attention. His heart soared: He'd won over the Court and His citizens! A triumph!

"With the help of Our advisors, Our friends, but most of all, Our beautiful Consort," he halted, thwarted by thunderous applause, "We strove this month to accomplish something truly great for Our nation."

The support was nearly deafening, and the attendees were getting rowdier by the second, banging on tables and tapping on their cups and glasses. From the shadows behind the dais, Shouka smiled cheerfully, enjoying the party with Shusui as Kourin attended the Imperial couple.

The Emperor held a hand out to his Consort, and together they stood and proudly moved to the front of the dais. From the sides of the deep room, a sea of servants surged forward and placed covered plates before each attendee.

"We hope you share Our great accomplishment; it is through this that We aim to show Our people We can provide for them."

The crowd spontaneously leapt to their feet, cheering and clapping, their emotion raw on their faces—the lazy Emperor had truly become 'great'!

The Imperial leader raised his hand to command order, and the din died down to a mild roar.

"Please, raise the cover on your plates and enjoy Our gift to you all—" the crowd held its collective breath, "—the gift of our delicious manjuu buns!"

Dead silence.

A chopstick clattered against a plate, followed a moment later by a teacup as it slipped from one guest's trembling hand, shattering as it met the floor.  
Precept Shou Taishi, livid but trying to maintain a modicum of self-control, stepped forward to address the currently-still-confident-but-wavering-at-the-edges royal couple.

"Your Highness," he began hoarsely, carefully melting the ice in his heart before it seeped out in his words, "forgive us our ignorance, but please make your declaration seriously, in no uncertain, flowery, symbolic terms." He indicated the untouched pastries that adorned each guest's plate. "Is there _anything else_ you would like to share with us? Perhaps about Consort Kou and her relationship with the manjuu," he growled through his smiled. Said smiled displayed a lot of teeth.

"Ah, yes!" understanding flashed across the young man's face, and Shou Taishi nearly sighed in relief. The rest of the guests were more blatant.

"Oh, thank the—"

"I was getting worried there—"

"Talk about the fear of the unknown—"

"Damnit, I have my ancestral home's mortgage riding on this, he better not—"

"Consort Kou taught us to make the buns!" the emperor called to everyone present. "They're very good, you should take a bite—"

"Your Highness," seethed the Sage, interrupting again despite every inch of Court decorum forbidding such acts of disrespect, "I must insist you show respect to everyone gathered here and tell them the truth this instant about Consort Kou and the future of your Imperial Line!"

Ryuuki regarded the irate man's shaking fists and purple face curiously—and shook his head. "Of course we're looking forward to Consort Kou staying with us—" at this, Shuurei's face took on a murderous expression, directly strictly at Grand Guardian Shou Taishi; it was a look that clearly stated, _'kids weren't in the original deal, Shou' _—"but that has nothing to do with our announcement this evening, Great Precept Shou. Please enjoy our manjuu instead," he finished with a genial smile.

Shou Taishi, legs wobbly, slowly turned back to his seat and sat down stiffly, heavily, face gray and ashen.

The silence roared through the chamber at the Precept's withdrawal.

_No, it can't be; there had to be some truth to the rumours_, the attendees grasped desperately at straws.

"So… there's no heir?" called one hesitant voice into the silence.

"There's plenty of air in here," replied the Emperor as if the man were stupid.

"No, we mean… No babies?"

"There are no babies here, either, affirmative," assured the leader. He wondered if he'd had too strong a wine served too early in the meal to his guests.

"No, we mean," started one advisor, clearly exasperated, "is Consort Kou not expecting a child? We've been hearing rumours for weeks now that—"

"_**WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING ABOUT CONSORT KOU!?" **_ ranted the indignant Emperor, literally leaping up to defend his concubine's honour, shaking his fists menacingly and reaching for his sword.

(Said beloved hung her head in embarrassment behind him.)

The room erupted in chaos, however, and no one took note of Shuurei's gesture while the manjuu buns took flight in their new roles as anger-venting projectiles.

"Now, now, I'm sure we can sort this all out with a nice cup of tea," started Shouka patiently as he stepped from the shadows behind the dais, a lovely steaming clay teapot in hand.

The Court members closest to the stage looked up at this announcement and screamed in terror at the sight of the potentially-fatal brew the librarian wielded.

"It's a trap!"

"Assassin's tea!"

"They're trying to silence the dissenters with poison!"

"Retreat!"

The mass of bodies pushed and shoved their way from the room, leaving a wake of immaculate destruction and manjuu buns behind them.

Nodding his head a bit, Shouka just smiled on and turned back to Shuurei and Ryuuki. "Would you like some of the tea Kourin made? It's quite nice with the buns…"

Seiran and Shusui joined them and together with the Imperial couple, they finished the intimate royal banquet as if it were a family dinner at home.

* * *

**EPILOGUE… **

Shou Taishi sat kneeling across from Head Consort Kou at the small table in her sitting room at the palace Harem.

Each held a cup of tea in tense-but-trying-to-appear-relaxed hands, and feigned modesty and trust before the cunning strategist opposite him and her.

Both knew she held the ultimate upper hand, however.

Shuurei delicately unrolled the contract and set it nonchalantly on the table between them, and took a sip of tea.

Shou Taishi put a bag of 500 gold pieces on the table and took a sip of his own tea, likewise.

She ignored him completely; and took another slow, deliberate sip of her tea, head and eyes down turned in 'respect'; a perfect lady.

He pulled another bag of gold pieces from his robes; this one holding double the previous amount. He placed it beside the first, and took a sip of tea.

She took another sip of tea and made to speak—raising his hopes—but called instead to Shusui for more tea.

While his face was impassive, Shuurei knew the bitter old man across from her was plotting anew and was glaring at her from behind his crafty, kind-seeming eyes.

"_How much will it cost?" he'd growled at her, several days after the banquet debacle. He'd met her in the garden by a cherry-blossom tree.  
"For what?" she'd asked in mock-confusion, acting like she hadn't the foggiest notion what he wanted._

"_An heir," he'd ground out through grit teeth._

"_Let's discuss it over tea," she'd smiled back compassionately, sensing his distress._

"_Thank you, Consort Kou," he'd replied respectfully, taking his leave of her. _

Shuurei sat passively on her cushion, enjoying her tea while the man across from her no doubt cursed and blessed her in equal measure behind his mask of contentment.

He placed another bag on the table.

She took another sip of tea, ignoring him.

He growled in his throat, fighting to make it sound like a chuckle. _She's a smart one_, he admitted ruefully. _No wonder Ryuuki's so taken with her… _

The 'smart one' smiled internally at having the Great Sage at her mercy. _We're going to play this all day long, and I'm going to win_, she smiled to herself. _I'll show you what happens when you cross the Kou clan… _

He placed another sack of gold on the table, as she knew he would.

And she took another blithe sip of tea…

xXxXxXx

"So," the bookie looked out across the assembled 'contributors' who'd snuck away from their duties to find out what was to become of their betting pools. The faces of nobles, advisors, officials and servants all watched on in interest. "The 'boy-girl' pool is obviously a bust," groans rang out but he continued, "but the bets will remain in the cashbox, valid until a proper heir is conceived."

There was a smattering of grumbles, but most accepted this as a sign of optimism, too—at least they could still hope for an heir in their future, since the Emperor was showing interesting woman (finally).

"Now, as for the 'participation' pool," the room hushed, "we do have some numbers tallied. They are as follows:

"Li Kouyuu—bets taken : 30-to-1.

"Ran Shuei—bets taken : 5-to-1.

"Shi Seiran—bets taken : 2-to-1."

At this last, surprise rang out clearly: No one had realized how popular they'd assumed the underdog guard to be.

The bookie raised his hand for silence before he commenced what he knew would be his least-popular announcement for the night.  
"As you all remember, there was a fourth option, 'Other', which was explained in the fine print when you cast your bets," he droned, and sensed the population tense warily. "I'd like to take a moment to remind you of that clause in case you forgot—or didn't read it the first time around."

Clearing his throat, he held up the paper everyone present had signed.

_"Option Four: 'Other',"_ he recited.

"_There will be no babies from beloved Kou Shuurei. She is a goddess among mortals and is too good to lower herself to be some silly Emperor's brood mare. Since this is true, this wager pool is forfeit and all monies will be deposited with the Ministry of Finance and Civil Affairs, for it to disburse as it pleases. You are all naughty to have not recognized the greatness of Kou Shuurei and the inherent laziness of your stupid Emperor. Sound-of-a-fan-snapping-shut-haughtily." _

The bookie bravely held his head high while the angry bettors circled him like vultures above a fresh gazelle carcass. "You are all familiar, of course, with the law that all gambling on palace grounds must be approved by the Chief Ministry of Finance and Civil Affairs Advisor," he reminded them, causing them pause.

The crowd stopped their circling and looked at one another in astonishment.

Until one burst out,

"_**Damn you, Kou Reishin!" **_

xXxXxXx

"And here's your fair share," declared the head of the Kou clan as he ladled coins into the sack and handed them to the Head Chef. "We thank you for your services." The chef nodded and smiled pleasantly.

"Oh, I used to work with your elder brother, Shouka, back in the day for the old Emperor. It was no trouble at all," he accepted the sack and tucked it into his uniform.

"We thought the exploding cabbages were a nice touch, by the way."

The brutish man smiled and blushed. "You're embarrassing me, sir…"

/end Part 06

_**La fin.  
**_

* * *

_**  
**_

_AN : I'd really like to thank my beta, PeeGee, who helped me with this story—I'm sorry I ran out of time and wasn't able to complete all her WONDERFUL crit, but I tried my best ! (Apologies when things dragged on in this story—I didn't have the stamina to cut out some of the fat.)  
AN: I hope you enjoyed this fic! Please leave a comment if you did--or some concrit if you didn't._

_luvs,  
--mm  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Manjuu Magic  
**Genre: **Humour/Romance/Gen  
**Rating: **PG-13?  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own KokuMono!  
**Chap: PSA  
**

* * *

**  
**

**AN: Hello, author here!**

I just want to say thank you very much for reading this story – I hope you've enjoyed it!

I am not sure if you're interested, but just to let you know there is a sequel to this story: "Sweetest Dreams" (please forgive me for the title, I couldn't come up with anything better!). It continues from just after the 'manjuu scandal' and follows Ryuuki & Shuurei as instead _Shuurei_ receives a mission from the Grand Guardians this time – and because of it, she and Kijin start spending a lot of time together... (Duh duh duh!) The prologue and first chapter have both been posted – lemme know what you think! As it stands, it is a test-fic : meaning I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it. If there's a lot of interest, it'll get more attention. (If not, well, it falls to the back burner…)

"Sweetest Dreams" is a Shuurei x Ryuuki, Shuurei x Kijin fic, and I've got the help of a wonderful co-author/beta to direct it this time:D (So hopefully I'll do a better job of the characterizations, meep!) With it being a collaborative story, it takes a bit more time – but we're hoping for far higher quality as a result!

If you liked this fic, I hope you love "SD"!

Thank you again for reading – take care!

And small request: If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment – I really do appreciate 'em.

--mm!


End file.
